WIFE
by Ari Kirazawa
Summary: Irisviel menjemput ajalnya setelah melahirkan Illyasviel. Warning: soft ghost story. Fanfic ini pernah diikut sertakan dalam perlombaan dan berhasil meraih juara pertama.


WIFE

Terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang tengah menanti kelahiran buah hati mereka. Sang suami tampak menunduk gelisah di luar ruangan tempat istrinya melahirkan. Ia tahu betul, keadaan istrinya itu sangat lemah. Sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi ia akan tetap tegar menerima apapun hasilnya nanti.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, dokter akhirnya keluar dari pintu ruangan mengisyaratkan sang suami untuk segera masuk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang suami pun mengikuti isyarat dokter untuk masuk ke ruangan. Disana ia menemukan istrinya terbaring lemah bersama seorang bayi mungil disampingnya. Sang suami lekas duduk menghadap istrinya. Wajahnya datar namun kegelisahan masih tetap terpancar.

"Iri, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sang suami datar namun penuh kekhawatiran. Sang istri tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja, suamiku. Dan aku merasa sangat senang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita menanti, anak ini lahir juga. Lihatlah. Dia manis sekali. Matanya mirip sepertimu." Kata sang istri dengan nada lemah lembut sambil menunjukkan putri mereka kepada suaminya. Sang suami menyipitkan matanya menahan kesedihan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sang istri yang melihat raut wajah suaminya berubah pun segera melakukan apa yang semestinya ia lakukan. Ia meraih salah satu sisi wajah suaminya dengan satu tangannya dan menatap lembut pada suaminya. Hal ini terasa begitu berat bagi keduanya.

"Suamiku, sepertinya waktuku tidak lama lagi. Kutitipkan anak ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Jagalah ia dan rawat ia penuh kasih sayang. Berilah ia nama Illyasviel." Tutur sang istri sembari menyerahkan putri kecil mereka kepada suaminya. Ia melukiskan senyuman lembut di bibirnya sebelum ia pergi. Perlahan matanya mulai mengatup dan akhirnya tidur dengan sangat tenang. Mesin pembaca denyut jantung pun berhenti pada satu nada yang terdengar nyaring. Menyaksikan kepergian istrinya, sang suami berusaha keras menahan air matanya dengan mendekap buah hatinya lebih erat. Akhirnya istrinya benar-benar pergi seperti dugaannya. Sejak awal memang kondisi istrinya sangat lemah. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Ia telah berjanji sebelum hal ini terjadi bahwa ia akan tetap tegar dalam menjalani hidup demi anaknya.

Tahun pun berganti. Sekarang sudah 5 tahun pasca kematian sang istri. Sang suami hidup bersama putri kecilnya yang telah berusia 5 tahun. Ia benar-benar menamai putrinya Illyasviel. Illyasviel tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan periang. Wajahnya menyerupai wajah ibunya. Ia memang hidup tanpa ibunya, tetapi ia tidak pernah bertanya tentang ibunya dan ayahnya pun tidak pernah memberi tahunya sesuatu tentang ibunya. Hal aneh pun terjadi padanya. Ia tidak suka bermain di luar bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu sendiri di kamarnya. Ketika ditanya ayahnya, ia hanya menjawab, "Aku lebih suka berada di kamar daripada di luar, Ayah". Sang ayah menerima alasan itu dan membiarkan putrinya terus berada di kamarnya. Ia tidak masalah selama putrinya berada dalam pengawasannya di rumah. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sang ayah pun penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi di kamar putrinya sehingga membuatnya sangat betah dan nyaman berada disana.

Saat sang anak berada di kamarnya, sang ayah diam-diam menguping. Terdengar suara riang anaknya yang sesekali berteriak girang sambil menyebut-nyebut nama "ibu". Hmm, rupanya ia berkhayal tentang ibunya. Sang suami pun akan mulai meninggalkan kamar anaknya sebelum ia mendengar suara anaknya bertanya di dalam, "Ibu, mengapa kau tak pernah menemui ayah dan berkumpul bersama kami? Cobalah untuk keluar dari kamarku dan temuilah ayah". 'Apa-apaan anak itu sampai menanyakan hal seperti itu dalam imajinasinya' pikir sang ayah. Sang ayah kembali mendengar anaknya bertanya beberapa detik kemudian. "Lho? Kenapa ibu tidak bisa keluar dari kamarku ini?", tanya anaknya polos.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang anak membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat ayahnya terkejut di luar tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya sang ayah. Putrinya hanya terkikik geli melihat ayahnya agak panik ketika ia menemukannya.

"Ibu yang memberitahuku!" Jawab anaknya yang tergelak melepaskan tawa riang dari mulut kecilnya. Sang ayah langsung berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

"Tapi Illya, Iri sudah— ia sudah meninggal!" Kata sang ayah setengah menekan dengan nada pelan.

"Ayah bohong. Aku melihatnya setiap hari di kamarku. Ibu selalu bercanda denganku. Ia bilang ia tidak dapat menemuimu karena ia khawatir akan membuatmu terkejut. Ternyata benar." Terang Illyasviel sambil melanjutkan tawanya.

"Ta-Tapi—"

Disaat ayahnya mebeku karena ketakutannya, Illyasviel tiba-tiba bergegas pamit pergi kamar kecil untuk buang air. Sang ayah yang berdiri sendirian di muka kamar anaknya yang terbuka pun merinding seketika. Ia mencoba untuk memasuki kamar anaknya. Tak ada yang aneh ataupun berbeda di dalamnya. Ia pun menghela nafas lega. Putrinya ternyata memang benar-benar berkhayal. Namun kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang terletak di meja kecil anaknya. Sang ayah pun penasaran dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan. Ya, aku memang ada di kamar putri kita saat ini. Aku selalu berada disini. Kau tak bisa melihatku. Hanya Illyasviel sajalah yang dapat melihatku. Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan segala permintaanku, suamiku. Aku sayang padamu." –Irisviel.

Seketika ia terjatuh berlutut. Tangisnya pecah. Kesedihan yang sudah ia tahan dan tutupi sekian tahun lamanya pun akhirnya terbebas. Sang ayah kemudian bersandar lemah pada dinding putih di kamar anaknya dan ia merasa ada dua tangan tak terlihat yang tengah mendekapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang.


End file.
